Duncan V Branning
by jabieastenders6
Summary: The Brannings have moved to Denver from Walford. I wonder what will happen
1. Chapter 1

I have made Abi older and Lauren younger as I decided I would mix it up so Abi is 18 but still going out with Jay , Lauren is 16

Summary: The Brannings move to America from Walford. They end up moving next door to the Duncans. What will happen?

* * *

Chapter 1

It was moving day for the Brannings they had just arrived in Denvor at there new house.

**ABI P.O.V **

At first I didn't want to move but when we got there I changed my mind. I had the 2 biggest room in the house which I shared with my younger sister lauren. My younger brother has the smallest and my mum and dad have the biggest. I wonder what the new neighbours are like.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up and decided I would go meet the new neighbours so I got dressed and went to see them when everyone was still asleep mind you it was 12:00. When I got there a girl about Laurens age opened the door and invited me in. " So where are you from?" the girl called Teddy asked

" I'm from England, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

" Yer, 2 brothers Gabe who is 12 and PJ who is 18 and Charlie who is 2 and I'm 16, How bout you?" Replied Teddy

"Yer, 1 brother Oscar who is 8 and Lauren who is 16 and I'm 18, all my family are still asleep though."

"Same here."

"lol, I need to get going, oh yer , if you need a babysitter just ask."

"k I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Sorry if its bad its my first time so plz be nice. Thank you for taking the time to read.**

**P.S. I didn't no how old Oscar was so I put him as 8**


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you all know Teddy and Abi are the main characters but I will include different peoples p.o.v

Chapter 2

Lauren's p.o.v

I woke up at 1:00pm thinking I would see Abi as she is the laziest out of all of us but she wasn't there, so I got up expecting to find her asleep on the sofa in front of the T.V , she wasn't there eva so I thought nothing of it and went back to bed as we had and early start yesterday. When I got back to bed I heard the door slam shut and go into the kitchen I walked downstairs as I thought it would be Abi cause I wanted to phone my bff back in England even though she would probably be asleep I don't know, but it wasn't it was dad he had just come in to get a drink as he passed by I didn't say anything about Abi so he didn't get worried and he set of to find a job. I was now getting really worried about Abi what if she was trying to go home. What if Jay was coming so Abi was meeting him at the airport. I sat on the sofa waiting for her to come back. At 2:00 when everyone was awake and having a late lunch she came back, "Where have you been?" I asked

"Out," she replied like it was illegal or something

"Ok, ok keep your hair on." I paused about to speck when...

"LUNCH!" called mum from the kitchen.

Sorry it is short my word isn't working so I'm using my mum computer that she don't like me using.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tanya's P.O.V

A few mins after I shouted out lunch everyone piled into the kitchen for a late lunch. All the time we were eating Abi keep texting, we tried to take the phone away but she just took it back. "I wonder what the neighbours are like." Max asked

"We could go see them tomorrow." I said

"Or now," Abi finally piped up

"Ok, but only if you get of your phone." Max replied

"But Jay just broke up with me." She burst into tears

I stood up to go comfort her but she just pushed past me and ran up to her bedroom, Lauren ran up after Abi to sort it out. About 20mins later Abi and Lauren had come down and we were all ready to go next door.

Once we got there a women about my age opened the door and invited us in.

P.J'S P.O.V

I walked downstairs as the doorbell went so I went to see who it was, it was are new next door neighbours I went to sit down next to them, "Hi my names Abi." Said the girl sitting next to me who was pretty and fit.

"I'm P.J and I'm 18, how about you?"

"I'm 18 to."

I thought all my dreams had come true she was 18 and I was 18 and she was fit and pretty the only problem was that she was friends with my sister as she came round this morning while I was asleep also she had just broke up with her old boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Lola is 18 in this

* * *

Chapter 4

Abi's P.O.V

I woke up and went upstairs to have breakfast with my family. As I sat down there was a knock at the door everyone looked at me so I went to open it. When I opened the door I got the shock of my life it was Lola "What are you doing here?" I asked quite puzzled as she was pregnant and she had her granddad, Billy.

"I've come to live with you." She replied

"What?" I stepped outside to talk to her closing the door behind me, "I mean you are pregnant and you got Billy."

"I had an argument with him so he told me to move out so I thought of you so I got the first flight here,"

"Well you will have to ask my mum, Isn't Billy worried?" I said to her

"He was but I got a call from him and I told him and that was it and I told him I was here so I don't see the problem."

"You don't see the problem, Lola you are pregnant."

"Ok I'll go then." She started to walk away I grabbed her arm.

"You should come in my mum will be able to help you."

P.J's P.O.V

I walked next door as me and Abi were going to the movies and I thought maybe there I could ask her out. When Abi opened the door she asked if she could bring her friend and I said yes

When we got there we went to see Snow White and the Huntsman. When the film had finished Lola had to go to the loo so I told Abi how I felt about her and she felt the same I felt so we were now officially dating.

* * *

Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't uploaded forever first my Microsoft wouldn't work second my computer broke then third it took ages to get a new one

Jay is 19

* * *

Chapter 5

Abi's P.O.V

The next day I spent the whole day with P.J first we went to a restaurant then we went to the mall which was really fun because we got to mess about and just have fun, but I did feel sorry for Lola just sitting in the house alone with just my mum and dad and she was 8 months pregnant.

The next day I woke up to a knock on the door I got up and went to open the door expecting it to be P.J, but it wasn't P.J but in fact to my dislike it was Jay at the door I wanted to shut the door in his face but I wanted to know why he was here we went and stood outside, "Why are you here?" I asked

"I miss you,"

"Well I don't, I got a new boyfriend and Lola's living with me,"

"First of all Lola's living with you I wondered what happened to her and you have got a new boyfriend I haven't got a girlfriend yet how comes you have moved on so quick you must of not loved me that much,"

"Of course I loved you then but I have moved on a I don't regret it one bit breaking up with you. So can u go please and leave me alone I don't want to see you again." I turned round to go indoors and get dressed

After me and Lola were dressed we went for her scan it was her dew date in 3 weeks so Lola was getting really excited she had already filled mine and her room with baby stuff it was annoying but really cute.

* * *

I know it's not great got writers block might try to upload again today I might make abi pregnant but it won't be till the next couple of chapters


	6. Chapter 6

In the first one I said Lauren shared a room with Abi but in chapter 5 I said Lola shared with Abi I don't know if you have realised but Lauren has moved to the spare room I know I never mentioned a spare room but I just realised that I did that. In this one Abi's going to sleep with P.J so if you don't like the idea you can skip this one as this doesn't follow onto the next chapter only slightly

* * *

Chapter 6

One week later

Abi P.O.V

Today me and P.J are going to take are going to take are relationship to the next level we are going to sleep with each other I hope I can do it because the last 2 times I have pulled out I haven't told Lola yet and I defiantly haven't told mum and dad yet as they will go mental but when I turn 19 next week I plan to move to San Diego with P.J we have told our parents and they are both ok with it remarkably.

2 hours later P.J came round when nobody was there we were quite quiet until P.J broke the silence by saying "Are we doing it or not." He took me downstairs.

1 hour later

When we came upstairs we heard a knock on the door we went to open the door so I went to open the door when I opened the door to see Teddy standing there arms crossed with a face like thunder "Teddy? What's the matter?"

"Mum said you were moving to San Diego," Teddy said

"Yes does that matter I was going to move out anyway,"

"Yes but in like 5 years," she replied

"Why are you so bothered?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, I going to miss you,"

"I'm going to miss you to but we can still talk but if you don't mind can you please give me and Abi some time alone." And at that Teddy turned round and left.

* * *

Sorry this is like the worst so far I got a bit distracted by x factor


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**2 days later **

Lola's P.O.V

I woke up at about 3 am having contractions so I woke up Abi and her mum and we drove down to the hospital I was in labour for 6 hours when they said I needed to have a C-section which was quite scary but at least everything was ok that was all I could think about because they didn't tell me why I needed a C-section. When I left the hospital later that day I decided that I needed to be with my family to help me with Lexi so I was going to move back to England on the day Abi is moving.

**4 days later **

Abi's P.O.V

I was hoping to move out tomorrow with P.J and Lola was moving back to in England, But I got a call from the landlord of the apartment with were moving into tomorrow and he said we had to wait till next Tuesday to move into the as apartment as it wasn't ready, which was a shame as it was my birthday and I was hoping to move straight after my birthday. I wasn't doing much for my birthday just going to dinner with P.J and Lola not much exciting I know I would much prefer to go clubbing but I didn't want to move into my house with a hangover and Lola has to get on a plane early and she had Lexi. After I got the phone call I had to phone P.J we weren't moving in now until Tuesday he was disappointed as he had a job interview on Monday

Later that day P.J came to pick me and Lola up and take us to the Chinese restaurant we booked are booking was almost lost as we were held up and couldn't find the restaurant but we made it just in time

* * *

SPOILER ALERT: In the next one Abi is going to find out she is pregnant. I don't know if you want to so I thought I would warn you


End file.
